The operation of integrated circuits (ICs) is often affected by temperature. Integrated circuits, especially analog circuits, may perform differently when subjected to high and low temperature. For example, a magnetic field sensor IC installed in an automobile may operate differently when the car is first started on a cold winter day, and when the automobile has been running long enough for the motor or transmission to heat the IC.
Many ICs incorporate temperature sensors that can measure temperature. The temperature measurement can be used to tune the IC circuitry, or to compensate for effects caused by temperature in signals produced by the IC. However, incorporating circuitry for measuring temperature into the IC can require additional analog and digital components to be designed into the IC. This can be inconvenient and expensive, and can consume space on the die of the IC.